Miedo
by LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA
Summary: Kagome tiene miedo por culpa de una película, pero ya no tendrá temor gracias a Inuyasha (nuevo cap con Slenderman incluido)
1. Chapter 1

Miedo

Era una noche tranquila, yo estaba acostada dentro de mi bolsa de dormir, mirando hacia el bosque… el oscuro y tenebroso bosque… en el que podía haber cualquier tipo de criatura maligna con intenciones de dañarme.

Cuando me giraba hacia el otro lado para dejar de ver la oscuridad del bosque y poder ver a mis compañeros dormir… sentía miedo de que pudiera haber alguien detrás de mí.

Yo no soy una chica miedosa… siempre estoy de frente al miedo, luchando contra espíritus y demonios sin temor.

Pero esta noche era diferente, ya que el día anterior sus amigas la invitaron a ver una película de terror… creo que se llamaba "el exorcista" o algo así…la verdad es que en la película estaba muy ocupada tapada bajo una manta temblando de miedo…. Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora

Aun no lo entendía, ya que era una simple película, ¡pero la imagen de esa mujer era terrorífica!

Lamentablemente, ella seguía temblando sin poder controlarse tapada hasta el cuello mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que no haya nadie escondido en las sombras.

-Duérmete- ordeno el medio demonio desde la copa de un árbol sorprendiendo a la adolecente que se encontraba muerta de miedo

-N…no puedo- susurro Kagome

InuYasha bajo con agilidad del árbol y se sentó al lado de ella con su típica pose india

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el chico

-Sí, solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo miedo- dijo al fin mientras se sentaba y tomaba su manta entre sus manos.

InuYasha se quedo callado… observándola con curiosidad durante unos momentos, hasta que Kagome se impacientó

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la colegiala

-Solo me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan tonta- dijo con suma tranquilidad el albino

-¡No me llames así!... no tengo la culpa de tener miedo

-Si tú no tienes la culpa… ¿entonces quien la tiene?

-Mis compañeras de la escuela, ellas me hicieron ver una película de terror- dijo haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña

-¿Película?- movió las orejas el albino al no entender esa palabra

-¿Recuerdas la caja mágica de imágenes… que te dije que lo que veía Sota se llamaban series?

El joven medio demonio asintió

-Bueno es lo mismo, pero más largo

-Pero tú me dijiste que las series o "películas"… no eran reales… ¿no es así?

-Si

-¡¿Entonces por qué tienes miedo si no es real?- grito enojado

-¡No lo sé!

En ese momento se presento un rotundo silencio, en el que ellos lo único que hacían es mirarse fijamente

-Me decepcionas Kagome- dijo el medio demonio con reproche en su vos

La azabache se quedo mirándolo fijamente con sorpresa

-¿P…por qué?

-Creí que confiabas en mí- InuYasha se intento levantar, pero Kagome lo tomo de la muñeca y le pregunto con confusión:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que...yo prometí protegerte… y creí que confiabas en que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara… -dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

Kagome se paro rápidamente de la bolsa de dormir… tomando su rostro en sus manos y lo miro con ternura

-InuYasha yo confío en ti… es que a lo que le temo es… complicado

InuYasha se la quedo mirando con curiosidad…esperando la respuesta

-No puedo explicarlo pero… es un miedo tonto- termino de decir

-Y no crees que pueda protegerte de ese miedo tonto- InuYasha se separo de su tacto dispuesto a saltar hacia una de las ramas del árbol que estaba al lado de ellos

Antes de que él pudiera ir a ningún lado Kagome dijo su palabra favorita…

-InuYasha ¡Abajo!

InuYasha instantáneamente cayó al suelo

-¡Que te pasa mujer!- dijo levantándose escupiendo tierra

-¡No te vas a ningún lado hasta que termine de explicarte!

-¡¿Qué…que no confías en mi?

-¡NO!... el miedo que tengo es tonto, solo tengo ESTE miedo cuando estoy sola y cuando esta oscuro… por eso en las noches que estoy sola me da miedo.

Hubo un silencio rotundo en el que InuYasha miraba a Kagome con confucion

-Eso ¿Eso nada más?- pregunto InuYasha con aburrimiento

-¿Qué esperabas?- exclamo indignada

-Bueno si es solo eso… sé cómo resolverlo.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntar qué… InuYasha la tomo en sus brazos y salto hacia el árbol

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida Kagome

-¿Dijiste que te daba miedo cuando estabas sola?- InuYasha estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y mirando a otra dirección

-S…si

-Bueno entonces… dormirás con migo- InuYasha giro la vista para verla a los ojos

Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados y sus corazones latían con furia. InuYasha se acostó en la gruesa rama del árbol junto con Kagome encima de el… ambos mirando hacia el cielo

-I….Inuyasha

-¿Si Kagome?

Ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a dormir así?- pregunto girándose… mirándolo a los ojos

-Hasta que no tengas miedo- dijo abrazándola con fuerza

Kagome cerró los ojos y pensó…

-Entonces veré la película del exorcista una y otra vez… ya que al parecer el tener miedo a veces no es tan malo

Entonces ambos abrasados con una sonrisa en los labios.


	2. Te protegeré

Esta continuación se basa en el juego Slender. Para las personas que no conocen este juego, es básicamente de que estas perdido en un bosque de noche y un hombre alto, sin cara y con un traje te persigue… y el objetivo es conseguir ocho notas que están pegadas en diferentes partes del bosque.

Este fic se me ocurrió ya que hace poco tiempo tuve mucho miedo por la causa de este videojuego, y luego pensé en lo parecido que es el lugar donde se desarrolla InuYasha (un bosque) y como la pobre Kagome debe pasar las noches a oscuras… pero no la debe pasar tan mal si tiene a InuYasha a su lado ! Disfruten!

Miedo… otra vez

Era una noche normal, los grillos cantaban, la luna brillaba, pero la gran cantidad de arboles no permitía que la luz de la luna iluminara.

Estábamos acampando al aire libre ya que el jefe de la aldea en la que queríamos hospedarnos no creía en las mentiras que el monje Miroku le había dicho.

Por lo tanto nos habíamos organizado para intentar preparar la cena.

Sango y Shippo se encargaban de ir a buscar el rio más cercano, para cargar agua en las botellas que había traído, Miroku e InuYasha fueron a buscar algún animal para cenar y yo… lamentablemente estaba buscando leña… sola… en el medio del bosque… y lo peor era que… me había perdido.

-¡Mierda!- pensé mientras enfocaba mi vista en el camino intentando poder sostener la linterna que llevaba y la leña al mismo tiempo.

Estaba aterrorizada… y obviamente era porque había jugado a Slenderman.

¡Por que tuve que enterarme de que ese juego existía!

Todo paso una noche en la cual yo había vuelto de la época antigua y decidí ver que había de nuevo en YouTube (ya que me e vuelto adicta a videos de animales adorables y de gente haciendo tonterías) entonces encontré un video de un chico llamado "PewdiePie" jugando Slender man. Cuando comencé a verlo pensé que no era la gran cosa… ya que solo era una persona caminando por el bosque con una linterna… pero luego me di cuenta de lo parecido que era el paisaje del videojuego con el de la época antigua. Para el final del video estaba sosteniendo mi frazada como si mi vida dependiera de eso y temblaba como si hubiera habido un terremoto en mi habitación.

Desde entonces tuve que dormir al lado de mi mamá o con todas las luces encendidas y susurrando: "_¡Dios, por favor no dejes que Slender man me coma!"_

Bueno, el punto es que estaba perdida y asustada en u bosque oscuro, casualmente muy parecido al de Slender. Continúe caminando esperando poder llegar al campamento… entonces para olvidar la situación en la que me encontraba, comencé a tararear canciones tontas como _"la cucaracha" _o_ "dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena"_.

En el momento en que comencé a distraerme, escuche el ruido de unas ramas rompiéndose a mis espaldas… como si hubiera alguien detrás de mi .

Una persona normal se hubiera dado vuelta para observar con cautela que estaba sucediendo… pero yo no soy una persona normal.

-AAAAHHH ¡Por favor Slender man no me comas, no tengo buen sabor!- grite desesperada, tirando mi linterna y los troncos que llevaba en las manos para lanzarme al suelo y hacia reverencias mientras mis lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

La persona que estaba detrás de mi se fue acercando –Estoy perdida…!¿ Este será mi fin?¡- pensé mientras sollozaba con mi cabeza en el suelo.

El desconocido toco mi hombro, lo cual hizo que mas sollozos escaparan de mi garganta.

-¡Kagome, cálmate! ¿Qué sucede… porque lloras?- pregunto una vos más que conocida

Levante mi cabeza rápidamente, para encontrarme con unos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación que me miraban fijamente.

-¡InuYasha!- Grite mientras me lanzaba hacia el haciéndolo caer al suelo sentado y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos mientras temblaba. Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña -¡No sabes lo asustada que estaba… pensé que Slender me iba a comer!

InuYasha estaba con una Kagome asustada hecha una bolita escondida en su pecho mientras lloraba y temblaba.

-¿¡Que sucedió Kagome!? ¿¡Quién es ese "Slender" del que hablas!? ¿¡Que te hizo ese maldito!?- InuYasha no paraba de preguntar con furia… si se había atrevido a tocar un solo cabello de Kagome se encargaría de arranarle la piel LENTAMENTE a ese desgraciado.

Kagome simplemente se aferro a InuYasha con más fuerza sin decir una palabra. Si le llegaba a decir a InuYasha una vez mas que le tenia miedo a algo que no existía como la ultima vez, el se enfadaría tanto que… que… que su cabeza explotaría, bueno, no tanto… pero si se enfadaría y la insultaría.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién es ese Slender?- volvió a preguntar mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Bueno el… el..-

-¿Qué? ¡Kagome, dime! ¡Me estas volviendo loco!- las pupilas de el chico estaban llena de duda y preocupación.

-Jmmjmmbjm- dijo la colegiala mientras apartaba la vista del Hanyo y susurraba incoherencias

-Kagome- InuYasha ahora tenía un tono amenazante -¿Quién es?- gruño

- Brulmmmjnmp- volvió a decir muy bajito.

-¡Habla claro mujer!- grito

Kagome lo miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Nadie-

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, mientras InuYasha la miraba con cara de póker y ella mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Se podía escuchar el ruido de los grillos y las cigarras en el medio del silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraban.

-¿Na…nadie?- InuYasha trago duro entrecerrando los ojos.

Lo único que hizo la azabache fue asentir.

InuYasha tomo a la chica por la cintura con fuerza, pero aun así sin lastimarla y la dejo a un costado. El muchacho tomo un gran respiro y…..

-¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito (obviamente)

-L…lo siento- susurro la chica.

InuYasha se sentó al frente de ella, intentando recobrar la compostura.

El albino soltó un largo suspiro y la miro fijamente intentando no enfurecer.

-¿No habíamos hablado ya de esto?- pregunto el muchacho como un padre que regaña a su pequeña hija cundo mete la pata.

-Si- contesto mirando al suelo, apenada

-¿Me estabas prestando atención cuando te hable?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¿Entonces porque le sigues temiendo a una criatura que no existe? BOBA- El muchacho se levanto del suelo para mirarla desde arriba con superioridad.

-Abajo- El albino cayó al suelo

-Kagome- gruño InuYasha con la cara contra el suelo.

La chica escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y susurro un _"Lo siento"_

El chico levanto su cabeza y la miro fijamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el con timidez

InuYasha percibió el olor a lágrimas provenientes de la muchacha que aun mantenía su rostro escondido.

-Y…yo… lamento no ser valiente y…- la chica soltó un sollozo- y hacerte perder el tiempo buscándome… y salvándome de situaciones estúpidas.

La chica sintió como el la abrazaba fuertemente y acariciaba su espalda con suavidad… eso hizo que las lagrimas se detuvieran y sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa.

-¡No seas tonta!¡ Tu no me haces perder el tiempo! Yo te busco por que quiero, no porque tenga que hacerlo ¡Yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ponerte a salvo! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta!?- termino de decir el chico apretándola mas fuerte.

-InuYasha- susurro Kagome dejando salir sus lagrimas ocultando su rostro en el hombro del muchacho.

Luego de unos minutos la chica se calmo e InuYasha la tomo del mentón y junto sus frentes.

-Te protegeré con mi vida… no importa nada mas- declaro mientras sus miradas se mezclaban.

Kagome lo abrazo rapidamente por el cuello… susurrando _gracias_

Puede venir Slender… la Llorona… Chubaca o quien sea a asustarla, pero a ella no le importaría… porque InuYasha siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

FIN

Hola! Tanto tiempo.

Tenia que hacer una continuación luego de pensar tanto en Slenderman.

Perdón por haber estado desaparecida todo este tiempo, es que hay mucha gente en mi casa y no tengo privacidad para escribir!

Si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto… les invito a retirarse en la cruz de arriba a la derecha.

TAMBIEN VEAN MIS FICS "_UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD" Y "CELOS" POR QUE VOY A SUBIR NUEVOS CAPS PRONTO… PERO CELOS ME ESTA COSTANDO ASI QUE TARDARA MAS… PERO VOY A VER SI LOGRO HACER UN LEMMON! JUJUJUJUJUJU. BESOS._


End file.
